The invention is directed to a spindle assembly for handling insertion or onsertion of electrical components, wherein the spindle assembly is particularly suited for use with robotic arms and transfer assemblies, one of which is disclosed in the above referenced U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,945----Ragard, et al.
The prior art typically has not provided an integrated spindle assembly for accomplishing these functions wherein the spindle assemblies are interchangeable as a unit. The prior art has not provided such spindle assemblies in a unitary casing containing separate linear and rotary drive motors for displacement of a vacuum tube in concert with operation of gripping and squaring and/or centering fingers of a tool assembly. Such deficiencies in the prior art are overcome by the instant invention, and additional advantages are incorporated in the apparatus of the instant invention, such as easily interchangeable tool assemblies, to handle different size components or perform different functions.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide such a compact spindle assembly with integral, internal linear and rotary drive motors and an easily interchangeable tool assembly.
These and other objects of the invention will become more apparent from the detailed description of the invention.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, a compact spindle assembly for surface mounting and insertion of electrical components comprises a unitary casing within which rotational and linear electrical motors are housed to provide for actuation of a vacuum nozzle and an easily interchangeable tool assembly so that components may be picked from a supply, squared and/or centered during transfer to a placement station, and placed at a particular position on a circuit board or the like.